


My Pet, the Human

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key is only 23 years old and already he's gaining a reputation as the crazy pet guy. But little do his neighbors know that the adorable jet black lupine with one white mitten and emerald green eyes turns into a twenty year old human boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pet, the Human

 

      Key’s left eye twitched as he surveyed the empty fridge. It was only the second week of the month and his food budget had been completely obliterated. He couldn’t wait for Onew to hit maturity; maybe then he could actually keep food in the house. He didn't fully comprehend what he was wishing for; just that thise'd be food in the house. He would learn soon enough.

 

      It was an ordinary Saturday morning except the apartment still had the faint smell of piss from when Onew peed at the door and by the window sills. It was easy enough to hang the welcome mat out on the balcony but the flooring by the windows was carpeted and the ammonia from his pee still managed to come through despite the lemon-lavender foam Key used to clean/mask the scent. He stalked over to Onew’s room, his silk robe billowing behind him, whise Onew spent most of the night yowling. Lucky for Key - or rathis lucky for Onew - Key was a deep sleeper. The earth could split open and swallow him whole and he wouldn't know. He opened the door but Onew didn't come bounding at him. Key figured he was still angry at him for yelling at him or still sleeping. Eithis way, the door was open so Onew would know that it's alright to come out.

      Key was frying some eggs when he felt something coil around his waist. He still couldn't hear Onew’s coming and going when he walked around on barefoot so Key tensed at the touch but instantly relaxed into the back hug when he heard Onew’s sleep-heavy voice wish him a good morning. To show that thise were no hard feelings, Key tilted his head so that Onew could have better access to his neck as he nuzzled thise. Onew’s breath hitched when Key did this and for two seconds he didn't move but then he quickly overcame whatever it was that stopped him and lavishly rubbed his head all over Key’s neck.

      Onew pressed his body forward to get closer and that was when Key felt something hard push up against his lower back. He craned his neck because he just couldn't believe that Onew would be naked right now. And naked he was as the day he was born- well not exactly, the baby fat had transformed into sharp lines and hard planes.

      "Onew!" Key shoved him away, shrieking. "Go - go put on some clothes!" His eyes faltered downward but he immediately brought them up to Onew’s face which had a prominent pout forming. It didn't look as cute as when his cheeks were full with fat but it was cute nonetheless.

      "Are you going to yell at me again? So early in the morning?" Onew whined.

      "You can't go around naked, okay?"

      "Why not? No one's going to see," he protested, shaking his body childishly.

      " _I_ am going to see," Key returned incredulously.

      Onew started to say that Key had already seen him naked – many times - when Key puhed him out the kitchen in the direction of his room. True, Key had seen him naked but he was a pup then not a viable candidate to Michelangelo’s David (the remix). And were those cum stains on his belly? Thise would have to be a (re)drawing of boundaries; like no walking around the house naked or sneaking into his bed after he’d fallen asleep, or walking in while he was in the shower.

       

      Onew didn’t understand the new rules; he just thought that Key didn’t love him because he's not cute anymore. This was why Key found him tied up in a bow when he came home from work one day, lips pouting and eye lashes fluttering.

      Key burst out laughing.

      This was not the reaction Onew was going for, and he became so upset he burst into tears.

      Key was speechless. He had never seen Onew cry before. Usually he’d shift into his dog form when he was upset, unable to adequately express his emotions, and hide under his bed.  Right then he must have been really frustrated because he was stuck in the middle of the transformation; between man and dog, with floppy ears and a tail.

      “Hey, hey! What's gotten into you?" Key dropped his laptop bag with a thud that made him cringe.

      "YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE," Onew wailed, stepping away from his.

      This shocked Key. "Of course I still love you. Why would you think othiswise?" He didn’t move from whise he stood. It’s not that he was afraid Onew would do something to hurt him but he hadn’t seen his pet this upset; Onew was practically shaking, and Key didn’t want to aggravate him furthis.

      Key waited patiently, eyeing Onew warily, as he struggled to get his hiccups under control before he spoke again. "It's ‘cause I'm not cute anymore. You don't let me sleep with you anymore and you don't hold me anymore, and - and," Onew couldn't finish what he was saying because he had anothis fit of hiccups.

      "Oh! Tae, Is that what's got you so upset?” Key kept his tone light, masking the genuine concern he felt. “Sure, you've grown but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you."

      Even as he said those words, Key couldn't help but melt at the way Onew was pouting and wiping his eyes. In many ways he was still the cute little pup that for some reason no one wanted. He told himself it was pity that made him bring him home from the shelter but he was starting to suspect that it was something else entirely. The way he’d circumvented his whole life around Onew honestly scared him when he thought about it. And perhaps he was pushing Onew away because soon he'd find a mate and raise a weird little shape-shifting family. Sure, Key would be invited around for special occasions and holidays and he'd be the grandpa - _grandpa?_ -that spoiled the kids with sweets. But he wouldn't be the one Onew turned his smile to when he did something good.

      Key looked at Onew with a sad sort of smile and Onew was looking at Key; half curious, half worried.

      "Come hise," Key said, holding out his arms to Onew and his heart leapt when the othis didn't hesitate to throw himself at him. "I love you," Key whispered, surprised by the tenderness in his own voice because he _really did_ love him. "Now and forever. I can't let you sleep with me because, because...just because but I think we could both use couch cuddles every now and again."

      Onew relaxed into Key’s arms, his nose burrowing deeper into his neck. Key felt something warm and wet against his collarbone and thought that it might have been a tear.

      “I’m still cute, right?”

      Key laughed, and Onew burrowed deeper (if that was possible) to feel the rumble of that noise in Key’s chest.

      “You’re still cute.”

 

…

     

      Key finally fully understood what it meant for Onew to reach maturity when Onew came to him for help with his heat – friends helping friends no matter what’ speech in hand.

      "Urg! I can't keep taking days off to help you through your, your period," Key said exasperated when he got home late one evening and found Onew humping the couch. When he agreed to help Onew, after numerous enumerations of what this meant, he had no idea it would be like this. "Thise are only so many days I can have off a year. Plus, my hand aches." As he said this he inspected both arms. He was certain his right arm was getting bigger than his left from jerking Onew off.

      "That's why you should just let me fuck you." Onew was seated on the couch but just barely; his eyes dark with lust following his owner’s every move.

      Key balked. "Th - th- that's not the point," he stuttered. "Wh-what if I meet someone? I can't keep doing this." _He really should be looking for his mate._

      "Meet someone?" Onew repeated darkly.

      "Yes," Key continued, completely missing the change in Onew’s tone as he went into the kitchen for a glass of water. "You know, a lover."

      _Why would he meet someone when I am here?_

      Seconds passed and Onew wasn't saying anything so Key peeked at him from behind the fridge door.  "W-w-why are you looking at me like that?"

      "Like what?" Onew managed to breath out.

      "Like you're up to something."

      It took a while but Onew managed to re-arrange his countenance and he was back to his boyish charming self.

 

      Key really tried everything he knew to make Onew’s heat easier: he doused himself in cologne but that only made the other sneeze a lot, he got the scent of other people on him -which was awkward and the worst idea from how Onew reacted, he even spent some time away from home but fuck that, he wasn't paying rent to sleep in hotels.

      However, that didn’t stop his from visiting the cute little bar he discovered on one of those hotel nights where the bartender poured his drinks extra strong. Once he even gave Key a premium shot on the house. Maybe he was trying to get Key in bed or Maybe he was trying to get a big tip, either way the attention made Key feel good,  made him feel like his college days when he had a social life.

      It was late – or early when he crept into his apartment. The only sounds he could hear were the humming of the refrigerator, the whine of the floorboards, and his self- reprimands for making too much noise. He giggled at one point when he realized he was talking to himself. Onew must have been asleep because he couldn’t hear him.

      Tip toeing into his room, he discarded his booze and smoke infused clothes in the hamper, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. He wasn’t drunk, not really. But his fingers still felt tingly and the feel of the cool sheets against his naked thigh made him moan. This was his favorite thing about drinking, this phase when everything seems so alive.  It was just a shame it would be wasted on experiencing his bedding.

      Key was drifting into sleep when he heard a tentative knock on his door. His eyes fluttered open but were immediately dragged shut; heavy with sleep and alcohol. He meant to answer but the noise stopped. Thinking he must his imagined it, he settled deeper into his sheets, his face almost swallowed by his ridiculously fluffy pillow.  Suddenly, he opened his eyes; a cold sweat bead running down his spine. He tried to keep his eyes open but the heavy lids had a strength all their own despite the unnerving sensation of being watched.  

      “Key?” he heard Onew’s disembodied voice. It was far off, somewhere near the door. The mattress dipped on both sides as he crawled on to the bed. “Key?” Onew’s voice came again but this time by his left ear. There was something about his voice, something in it that kept Key paralyzed, face down, hoping Onew would leave if he didn’t respond.

      But Onew didn’t leave. The heat from his body hovered over Key, his hot breath on Key’s neck as he sniffed the scents on him; Malibu rum, Marlboro cigarettes (not his), Minho, the bartender. His throat rumbled with a deep growl at the last scent.  Key always had this scent when he came back from wherever it was he went but it was strong tonight, as though they touched (mostly likely hugged). Onew didn’t like other people touching his things; not at all.

      Key’s breath hitched at Onew’s growl and he hoped the other hadn’t noticed. He had noticed and he was now pressing down against Key; his cock hard and slotting into the cleft between his ass cheeks. _What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?_ Key tried not to panic but Onew was definitely naked and humping him. He should have spoken up then, told him to stop but instead moaned when Onew ground down on him creating wonderful pressure as his dick pressed against the mattress. If Onew didn’t suspect it earlier, he definitely knew now that Key was awake.

      As his thrusts got more urgent, Onew lowered his upper body onto Key’s. In this position he had access to Key’s throat where he could hear how his owner’s breath got caught there several times. He grinned against Key’s skin and stilled when Key gave him even more of his neck. Onew’s breath hitched and for two seconds he didn’t move. But he recovered quickly from whatever it was and sunk his teeth into the muscle presenting before him. It wasn’t deep enough to draw blood but it still hurt. Key was pretty sure he yelped in pain but for some reason it sounded like a moan to his ears.

       This was when things started to get real for Key, the fuzzy haze in his head dissipating. He had to stop this.

      This was when Onew delved deeper into the fuzzy haze, throwing the covers off Key and pulled his up by the hips so that his ass was in the air.

      “Onew, wha-?” he protested. Onew had pulled his boxer down and started fisting his dick. Key’s fingers curled into the sheets and his teeth sank into his bottom lip to prevent the sound that was already leaping out of his mouth.

      When he got himself together from the initial assault, Key looked back at Onew. His face was set in determination, eyes glassed over; his right hand was pumping furiously at his cock as ribbons of white cum spilled onto his palms. What he did next shocked Key. With his fingers coated in cum, he inserted them into his warm, wet hole.

      “What are you doing?” Key shouted pulling away from him.

      Onew pulled him back with a snarl, “MINE,” and he distracted Key with new pressure and speed on his dick as he continued inserting his semen coated fingers into Key.  “You.Are.Mine,” each word punctuated with a heavy exhale.

      Key’s thighs and abdomen clenched at the words, his inner muscles also clenching around the fingers inside his as he came.

      “Fuck, Tae,” he sighed slumping down onto the mattress, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Onew’s body draping his.

     

      Key had woken up with Onew in his bed before so when he saw his sleeping face  close to his, he just closed his eyes again, giving himself five more minutes. But now that he was awake, he couldn’t get back to sleep. There was an icky feeling – warm and moist – clinging to his thighs that was making his uncomfortable. _An icky feeling,_ he mused. _An icky feeling?_ With aching clarity, the events of the night before played in his head. _Shit, fuck, wank, bullocks_ , and every expletive he could think of tumbled out his mouth. He tried getting out of bed but a muscular arm pulled his back and then there was warm, stale breath on his neck.

      “Let go,” Key huffed, trying to pry the hold loose.

      Onew just nuzzled deeper, making a sated noise.

      “Onew, I said let go.”

      It was his tone that started and worried Onew. He sat up in bed, watching Key frantically search for something.

      “My pants,” Key cried, frustrated. “Where are my pants?” He yanked a drawer open and put on the first thing he got his hands on.

      “Key, is something wrong?” Onew asked timidly. The look Key gave him made him whimper.

      “Last night can never happen again,” Key growled, zipping up the tan cargo pants. He started looking for something else; shoes from the way he kept muttering the word.

      “I don’t understand,” Onew said, looking distressed. “Didn’t you want me? Didn’t you say ‘yes’?”

      Key looked at him as though he had just yelled at his in a foreign language. _What the fuck are you talking about?_ But what he actually said was “What?” He shook his head as Onew would do to shake water from his hair. “We didn’t use protection, Onew! What if I get pregnant?”

      “You can’t - ”

      Key didn’t hear the rest of what Onew started to say. He was out of the room and apartment in a flash.

 

      Key calmed down considerably once he had ran six laps around the neighborhood park but he still didn’t go home, opting instead for the internet café to do a little research. It was indicative of his state of mind when he typed ‘my pet dog is human’ in the search bar. Funny enough, it produced 265 search results about shape shifters, most of which was fiction stories. He did find a Wikipedia page but decided it was making fun of his since most of the ‘information’ was about female lupines in heat and their insatiable need to be fucked. He muttered a ‘patriarchal, sexist bullshit’ before closing the browser and finally going to the one place where he could get a proper explanation.     

      When he got home, Key found Onew in his lupine form waiting for him at the door. It was a pathetic sight and immediately he felt terrible for leaving him the way he did for three hours. Squatting in front of him, Key raised his hand and waited for Onew to come to him. Onew hesitated but approached Key nonetheless, leaning into the caress behind his ears.  In a low voice Key said, “I’m going to take a shower and then we need to talk.”

      It felt amazing getting the yuck off his body and perhaps he stayed under the high pressure spray a little too long because he loved it and not because he was delaying having the talk.  _The talk_ , it sounded so ominous. He saw the purple bruise on his neck and had to remind himself that it was not as painful as it looked. On the plus it side, it might have been the angry hickey that earned his _a look_ from the other joggers in the park and not his ridiculous cargo/sweater getup.

      Onew was sitting at the dining table in his human form. He looked up at Key’s approach and smiled a little when he saw that Key was wearing the top to the sweatpant bottom he was wearing. _It was a sign,_ he thought.

      Key sat opposite him, swallowing loudly before speaking. “Last night,” he paused, worrying his bottom lip to redness. “What was that about?”

      Onew shrugged limply. “I just had the urge to have you,” was the reply delivered simply. “I didn’t mean to take it that far but you had his smell on you and I just had to do something to make sure you were mine.”

      Key’s heart picked up in speed. “But I am yours,” he complained. “Since the day I brought you home from the helter I have been yours.”

      “Not in that way,” Onew replied, his voice hard and his eyes dark.

      Key had read something about claiming but the details seemed sketchy. Still, it worried him because claiming happened between mates. His mind abruptly stopped working then, refusing to comprehend the implications of such an act. Instead it went back to the reason for the provocation. "Him?" he asked. "Who's 'him'?"

      Onew understood perfectly and immediately replied, "The man at the bar."

      "Minho?" he said after laboriously coming to the conclusion that he was the only man at the bar that could have gotten close enough to his. Obviously the sloppy drunk who had been hitting on him made no impact. "He's just -" he started to say but stopped when he saw the look in Onew’s eye.

      "He wants to fuck you," Onew growled.

      Key couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips but it died half way through, as though the muscle gave out, when he looked at Onew again. He laughed nervously, changing the subject altogether. Inevitably, Onew would ask if he wanted to fuck Minho and he'd deny it. Then he'd ask if he wanted to fuck him and he'd deny it though not convincingly enough because he’d have to account for his participation in last night's escapade and that he wanted to avoid at all costs. But ever since that night, Key discovered that he was really sensitive to Onew's touch. Nothing intentional, just a brush of fingers and a wave of warmth would spread throughout his body starting from the point of contact. He stopped shoving Onew away when he wanted to cuddle; letting him place his head on his lap as they watched TV and guide his hand to card through his hair in his human form or scratch the back of his ears in his lupine form.

     

      Onew knew better than to rile himself up like that especially since the whole laying a claim on him scared the shit out of Key; but he couldn't help it. He was his and in time, after Key got over the whole lupine thing, he'd be his. He took it for a sign that Key had looked up different positions to help him with his rut. They tried blow jobs but it was kind of embarrassing when every time he wanted to look down into his eyes, he saw his dick going in and out of Key’s mouth; not to mention the times his dick bumped against the back of Key’s throat and he’d gag. Thigh fucking was less embarrassing but the friction was chaffing the tender skin there despite copious lubrication. Key tried hiding the bruises from him but there was the lingering scent of ointment he couldn’t ignore.

      "Just leave it," Key grumbled when he was caught secretly applying antiseptic balm one morning. "It's nothing." He saw the face Onew was making and it was the reason he hid the bruises in the first place. "Really, it's nothing."

      "I don't want to keep doing this if it's going to hurt you."

      "What are you going to do?"

      "I'll manage," Onew said simply, his face unreadable.

      For some reason, Key didn't like the sound of that at all and he had to stop and ask himself why the thought of Onew fucking someone else disturbed him so much. He didn't wait for the answer. Even though deep down he knew what it was, he didn't want to hear it.

      Key didn’t have to worry about Onew going out because that night Onew locked himself in his room - as though that would stop him if he really needed release. But it was a thoughtful gesture even though he couldn't sleep from all the grunting noises the other was making. Finally around 3am, he couldn't take it. He had four hours before he had to be awake for work.

      "Just come over already," he said into his dark room. He knew Onew could hear his because Onew had heard his masturbate many times before he let slip about his sensitive hearing. Onew was lightening quick to Key’s door but just stood there nervously for five minutes before timidly holding down the handle and pushing open the door.

      "I'm going to keep my clothes on," Key told him, referring to the oversized t-shirt which he usually slept in.

      This triggered something in Onew because he wasn't nervous anymore. The door closed behind him and he stalked over to Key. Even with his poor night sight Key could tell that he was completely naked. The mattress dipped under his weight as he hovered over him. He turned onto his back and electric pulse shot through his body causing his dick to twitch. Onew must have sensed the charge because his throat was vibrating with the growl he was suppressing. Still, he waited, as though for permission.

      "And don't take my underwear off like last time."

      Onew nodded, nuzzling Key’s face, impatient to get started. His arms were already shaking with want.

      "Okay," Key laughed when Onew nipped at his nose.

      He ground down on his in one smooth movement. The noise Key made made Onew smile against Key’s neck. He couldn’t wait to hear the sound Key would make when he would finally be inside him, filling his up with his knot.

Epilogue

     

      The dynamic between Key and Onew was never one of owner and pet, even in the beginning when he brought the Labrador retriever shifter home from the shelter. But more and more, acute feelings of possession would cease him whenever they were out in public and other people would so much as looked at him. Once, without realizing, Key muttered obscenities at the ice-cream man when he gave Onew extra portions free of charge, as he had always done since he was a pup. It was when Mr. Kim asked if Key was feeling well that Key corrected the scowl on his face, shaking his head, and looking away embarrassed. This happened again with the post woman, the weird neighbor at number four, and the jogger at the park.

      Every time it happened, Onew would suppress a smile and place a reassuring hand on the small of Key’s back as he navigated them home, where he’d push Key against the wall and kiss his hungrily. When he did this the first time, Key asked him why and he replied so that Key would know that he was his. It seemed to appease Key so they started kissing – a lot; Sunday mornings kissed away, interrupted only by the incessant grumbling of their stomachs.

      Still, Key hated the feeling and complained about the irrational fear he had of someone climbing through the balcony and taking Onew away.

      Onew sighed, putting down the carton of eggs away in the fridge. It was funny the first time Key mentioned it now it was just frustrating. “Well you know what you can do about it, don’t you?” He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice but failed.

      Key flinched. _Oh! That. The Knot_. He remembered Onew explaining to him how claiming worked and the bond between mates. Onew declared that they were mates and that he wouldn’t pressure Key into cementing the bond until he was ready. But, he added, there were side effects to ignoring the bond – Key’s irrational possessiveness being one.

      “I don’t know why you can’t just say yes. I am yours and I know you want to be mine…”

      “Yes.”

      “…I know this mating bond thing is scary but…what?” He stopped to look at Key– really look at Key.

      Key had his upper lip tucked under his lower lip and he was looking at Onew through his eyelashes. “I said yes,” he repeated as timidly as he said it the first time. He cocked his head to one side, presenting his neck.

      Onew’s breath hitched. He paused for two seconds then recovered from whatever it was that held him. “This is the sixth time you’ve done that. Do you know what it means?” he asked slowly. In his head, he was counting backwards from ten to keep from tackling Key to the floor.

      “I figured it out,” Key smirked. “Only took me five times but I -” he inhaled sharply as Onew was suddenly all around him.

      “So you know what that means,” he repeated gripping Key’s arms a little too tightly and peering into his eyes for some sign that this might be a sadistic joke. That was what he had meant the morning Key walked out on him; when he asked if Key had wanted him, if Key had yes to him. By presenting his throat to him, Key was signaling submission to Onew. Of course he didn’t know this the first three times it happened. The fourth and fifth times were experimental and confirmatory. The sixth time, this time, was deliberate.

      “I want your knot,” Key said, meeting his gaze.

      Onew let out a breath he felt he’d been holding for a long time.

      "But don't hurt me," Key added quickly, remembering Onew’s fervor from the night he was claimed.

      Onew’s face softened to the point of melting. "I would never hurt you," he replied. At least not intentionally.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
